


hallow'd

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Infertility, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Nomad Genji, Okami Hanzo, Pregnancy, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Genji thought that, after all his years of waiting, claiming his brother would be enough.When the search for Hanzo was at its most hopeless and bleak, it was the thought of his omega happily tucked up beside him, fat and round with his pups, that kept Genji going; when he closed his eyes he could see them, one big happy family, and that was enough to make him press onward.It’s been nearly a year since Hanzo was claimed--since Genji sank his teeth into the supple skin of his neck and marked him as his own, since he first started sleeping with the warmth of his mate curled up beside him.And yet…





	1. Chapter 1

Genji thought that, after all his years of waiting, claiming his brother would be enough.

When the search for Hanzo was at its most hopeless and bleak, it was the thought of his omega happily tucked up beside him, fat and round with his pups, that kept Genji going; when he closed his eyes he could see them, one big happy family, and that was enough to make him press onward.

It’s been nearly a year since Hanzo was claimed--since Genji sank his teeth into the supple skin of his neck and marked him as his own, since he first started sleeping with the warmth of his mate curled up beside him. 

And yet…

“How are you feeling today, my sweet?” Genji murmurs against Hanzo’s ear, smiling faintly as his mate’s ear flicks in response to the warm wash of breath over the sensitive hairs. Genji pets a hand down the smooth plane of Hanzo’s belly and glances up to find his omega’s eyes fluttering open, jaws parting in a wide, luxurious yawn. “Do you feel any different? Have you noticed any changes to speak of?”

Hanzo pauses for a moment, blinking blearily and tipping his head to the side to nuzzle into the crook of Genji’s neck; Genji can feel his mate’s sigh against his skin, can see the way his body sags, and is already frowning before Hanzo mutters a quiet, “No…”

Poor thing. Genji knows that his own disappointment at Hanzo’s lack of conception can’t even come close to how his omega feels--empty, day after day, despite their best efforts--and he snuggles a little closer to him where they lie, tugging the blankets up to cover his mate’s shoulder.

“That’s alright, Hanzo.” Genji presses a kiss to Hanzo’s temple and strokes the backs of his fingers over the omega’s cheek, then slips out of bed, turning to tuck the blankets in a little more snugly around his resting mate. “You stay here, and get some more sleep. I’ll fetch us breakfast.” 

He doesn’t need to wait for Hanzo’s nod and murmur of agreement--he knows Hanzo will obey. He pads quietly out of the room and toward the kitchen, mulling over their options and trying to keep himself from giving in to the dejection.

He could take Hanzo back to the doctor; the last time they’d gone, he’d been given some pills to supposedly increase his omega’s fertility, with the trade-off being that Hanzo would find himself fatigued and occasionally nauseous. They’d both agreed then that they would forget the pills and keep trying naturally, certain that something had to work--but that had been four months ago.

Now, Genji finds himself desperate. 

He’s waited so long to have Hanzo by his side, waited so long to breed him and truly claim him; and now that he’s had him for a year, he’s had enough time to realize that he doesn’t just want Hanzo.

He wants more--he always has.

So when he prepares their breakfast for the day, Genji finds himself rifling in the drawer where their supplements are kept--and plucks out a small bottle amid the vials of poppy seed and yarrow root, ground ginger and dried juniper berry. A quick crush with the side of his knife has the pill breaking into chunks and powder small enough to be stirred and dissolved into Hanzo’s coffee.

Genji tells himself he doesn’t feel bad, as he carries their plates of food and drink back to the bedroom; sets the tray down and gives Hanzo a smile, tells himself that he is doing what he must to ensure the happiness and well-being of their soon to be family.

Hanzo will be happy to have a child, he knows--even happier, if he thinks he’s done it all of his own accord.

Genji sits down beside his mate and watches the swallow of his throat as he drinks his medicated coffee, and tells himself that what his dear omega doesn’t know will only help him.

-x-

Genji manages to get through half the day before he can take no more of Hanzo’s flat belly and swinging hips, and pins him to their bed for yet another enthusiastic attempt at breeding him.

It’s only after, during the recovery--with his knot snugly locked home in Hanzo’s tight pussy, his arms around Hanzo’s slender waist and nose buried in soft white hair--that Genji can find the clarity of mind to say something to his mate that’s more than just a base confession of his desire to see him nice and fat with pups.

“I hope I’m not being too rough on you,” he murmurs, his lips brushing against the soft-furred shell of Hanzo’s ear and smiling when it twitches in response. “But I’ve waited for so long for you...and you’re so beautiful. I just can’t help myself, Hanzo…”

One of his hands reaches up from Hanzo’s hips to pet lightly over his belly, feeling each rise of breath; his skin is still slick with sweat, and for a moment Genji wonders just how he’d have to contort himself to be able to lick it away. Although his cock gives a valiant twitch inside his mate at the thought of tasting him again, Genji dismisses the thought for a later date, and refocuses as he sees Hanzo’s lips part.

“...I am just as eager as you are,” Hanzo says, his voice quiet--almost shy, like he’s embarrassed of how badly he wants a child, and it’s so endearing that Genji just has to nuzzle into his neck with a rumbling purr. 

“You want to have my babies, sweetness?”

Hanzo nods, his ears flattening a little, and his voice is barely more than a whisper as he adds, “I’d do anything, to stay here with you.”

Genji frowns a little, his purr dying as he looks up, trying to meet Hanzo’s gaze. “Hanzo...what does that mean?”

“I just mean…” Hanzo’s ears dip further, and he bites his lip. His tail swishes nervously between his legs, lightly brushing over Genji’s calves. “...if I can’t give you what you want...then what use do you have of me?”

A beat of silence lingers after his words; utterly confused, Genji stares at him blankly, trying to register what his mate could possibly be talking about. But then Hanzo’s hand lays over his own on the smooth expanse of his belly, and realization comes crashing over Genji like a tidal wave.

“Hanzo,” he breathes, sitting upright as much as his knot will allow to cup his omega’s chin and turn his face to the side, making their eyes meet. “What are you saying?”

“I just...I want to stay with you.” Hanzo looks away again, sharp teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “I don’t want you to have to put me back out, because I can’t give you what you want…”

“Hanzo...sweetheart, no,” Genji says, an urgent note in his voice as he strokes his fingertips over Hanzo’s cheek; with a hiss he pulls his deflating knot free, then sits upright, pulling Hanzo in against his chest. “Do you know how long I’ve waited just to have you, to say you are my mate? Now that I finally have you, it would take more than the very heavens themselves to take you from me.”

He seals his words with a soft kiss to Hanzo’s lips, while his fingers go to Hanzo’s hair, carding his fingers gently through the thick white strands; and together they sit, quietly, and Genji pretends not to notice when he feels Hanzo’s breath hitch in his arms, when he feels the warmth of his omega’s tears against his chest.

 _Soon_ , Genji thinks, nuzzling against the shiny-smooth skin of Hanzo’s mating mark with a rumbling little noise of reassurance. _Soon, you will know._


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after he first introduced the medicine into Hanzo’s diet, and Genji has already started to see the rewards of his sneaky doctoring. 

It started first with the neediness--Hanzo would wake him with nuzzles into his side, soft whines in the back of his throat, insistent nudging at the toned expanse of Genji’s chest--and while he has started to miss sleeping in as late as he wants, Genji can’t deny that the pleas and demands for affection are endearing. Waking up to Hanzo’s warm body tucked in close to his and the sleepy haze of his eyes, his mumbles for _“More cuddles, alpha”_ , is cuter than Genji could ever dream.

But despite the doses he keeps putting in Hanzo’s food, despite the nights he spends knotted up tight in his brother’s welcoming pussy, Genji can’t be sure that he’s actually succeeded in breeding the omega up.

Until the day he wakes up to the sound of Hanzo’s whimpers, and rolls over in their bed to find his omega sitting up with his hands helplessly cupping his chest and the fabric of his shirt made dark and wet in splotchy circles around his nipples.

“Alpha,” Hanzo chokes out, as soon as he’s noticed Genji’s movement; he looks over and his eyes are teary, wide with his confused fright, and he startles when Genji reaches for him. “I…”

“Shh, sweetheart,” Genji croons, sitting upright. He shuffles closer, touching his fingertips to one of the wet spots on Hanzo’s shirt--warmth meets his touch, and Genji tips his head to the side, a low, curious purr bubbling in his throat. “Oh, Hanzo...what is this?”

“I don’t…” Hanzo swallows, shaking his head quickly, and when Genji starts to tug his shirt up color rushes into his cheeks; he covers his eyes with his hands, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip and his ears tucked down against his hair. “I don’t know…”

Genji clicks his tongue, rolling Hanzo’s shirt up higher to expose the expanse of his chest: and he feasts on the sight of Hanzo’s plush, swollen tits, capped with plump and rosy nipples that glisten with fat, pearly droplets of milk, looking so tempting and juicy that Genji can’t help but lean forward with a hungry noise. The first touch of his tongue to Hanzo’s leaking nipple has them both moaning, has Hanzo jolting where he sits; and Genji makes himself pull away, licking the remaining moisture off his lips with a grin.

“I know what it is,” he purrs, grabbing Hanzo around the waist and tugging him close, until his omega is nestled snugly in his lap. He starts to pull Hanzo’s shirt free, struggling impatiently with the fabric before tearing it off entirely, baring his mate to his ravenous gaze and roaming hands. “It’s milk, my beautiful little omega--your body is getting ready for my babies, to make them big and strong.”

Hanzo looks down at himself, his tail swishing slowly along the bed, taking in the sight of the skin beneath his nipples shiny and sticky with half-dried milk; and as Genji’s hands continue to pet along him, tracing over the soft lines of his belly and the toned muscle of his thighs, his ears start to steadily perk up, the initial fright of the unknown gradually fading away.

“...milk,” he repeats, nodding slowly; as Genji’s grin grows wider, Hanzo tries to follow, managing a weak, shy smile. “Milk...for my alpha’s babies…”

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Genji sits up, pressing a long, loving kiss to Hanzo’s strengthening smile, and squeezes gently at one of his plump tits just to taste his mate’s moan. “And you know what that means?”

He lets his hand fall from Hanzo’s tit, and instead traces his fingertips over the plane of Hanzo’s belly, feeling the slight tremble of his quickened breathing. 

“That means you’re pregnant, my Hanzo.”

And whatever Hanzo would say in response is lost in the ferocity of Genji’s kiss, how he surges up into his omega and flips them on their bed, pinning Hanzo beneath him--and it only takes moments to have them both stripped, delicate and sheer clothes ripped, tossed aside carelessly in Genji’s haste to get at his mate’s body.

“Hanzo,” he murmurs, trailing a line of hungry, sucking kisses down the column of Hanzo’s throat, following even as he bucks and writhes under the stimulation; he feels feverish, electric with the knowledge that he’s finally done it, he’s gotten his mate to conceive, he’s made their dream come true. “Hanzo, Hanzo...my Hanzo…”

“Alpha,” Hanzo gasps, arching his chest up into the sudden twisting and tugging at his nipples--it feels like Genji’s hands are everywhere, pulling moans from him along with little spurts of milk, making Genji’s fingers and Hanzo’s tits slick and shiny. “Alpha--!”

“That’s right, my sweet, that’s it,” Genji croons, his mouth falling open as one squirt of Hanzo’s plush tit has warm milk spraying the bottom of his chin; only a few droplets manage to land on his tongue, and yet the sweet, creamy taste is immediately intoxicating, has him dropping down low and fastening his mouth around one perky nipple to suckle with a ravenous purr. Hanzo responds immediately--throwing his head back with a howl, his hands scrabbling at Genji’s short-cropped hair, fluffy tail curling between his legs--and it’s all too arousing, too hot, too alluring. 

Genji forces one hand to leave the warm curves of Hanzo’s body to fumble at his crotch, tugging the stiffening length of his cock out of the confining fabric of his normally-baggy trousers--and he’s not surprised to find himself half-hard and heavy in his hand, the knot at the base of his dick already starting to swell. 

“You’re pregnant--but I’m going to breed you again,” Genji pants against the slick curve of Hanzo’s pectoral, his free hand fumbling through the hot and wet between Hanzo’s toned, trembling thighs to feel out his hole. “Gonna breed you over, and over, and over again, make you pop out a whole litter of puppies…”

He slots his cock up against Hanzo’s ready, hungry pussy, and the first thrust in glides like silk, has them both moaning. “And you’ll do it for me, won’t you, my omega?” 

Hanzo nods desperately, his ears pressed flat and claws biting into Genji’s bare shoulders, clinging to him like he’ll break apart if they separate--and Genji loves it, delights in the stinging pain as he fucks into the warm, velvety space. His knot pops faster than he wants it to--only managing to get in a dozen or so thrusts before he’s catching on the rim of Hanzo’s cunt, before Hanzo’s cry of completion is making him growl and bury his teeth in the mating mark to taste his visceral pleasure--but he can’t complain, can’t even think of anything beyond breeding his omega as he doubles over his beautiful mate’s receptive body and pumps him full of cum again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hanzo is nineteen again, and on the run from everything._

_He’s been banished from Hanamura for three years--forced to leave his entire life behind, as soon as his father realized the shame in having an omega as his firstborn--and as he slinks from town to town, stealing and begging to get enough food to eat to keep the worst of the hunger pains away, he can’t keep the image of Genji’s face, the sorrow and shock and distress in his wide eyes and parted lips, out of the back of his mind._

_Genji, his sweet Genji, who was too young to understand; who just saw his dear big brother being taken away, forced to leave, and protested as loudly and boldly as he did anything else that displeased him. He would be an alpha, Hanzo was sure of it--and that was a relief, an assurance that at least Genji would never know the pain of being mocked, despised, ridiculed, for something he had no control over._

_But Hanzo, oh...Hanzo knew that pain, intimately._

_He’s been living on the outskirts of a small fishing town for a week when he wakes up to the sound of footsteps tramping through the undergrowth, and the noise is enough to startle him from his lean-to shelter. He peeks out to look around, tail tucked between his legs and ears swiveling, trying to focus hard enough to hear any kind of noise, anything that could give away if he’s in danger--yet when he does it’s late, too late, and he’s being tackled to the ground with a hand over his mouth, another roaming over his chest and slipping under his loose shirt to grope at his pectorals._

_“Knew you were out here,” the man growls, giving one of Hanzo’s tight little nipples a twist to hear him cry, then nuzzling aside his dirty ponytail to lick at Hanzo’s now-exposed neck. “Some pretty little omega hiding in the woods, lonely and wanting a knot…”_

_He pulls his hand away from Hanzo’s chest to grab at his pants instead, shoving them down with no regard for the sensitive base of his tail or the worn fabric’s fading strength, and grinds himself against the plush curve of Hanzo’s bared ass with a purr._

_“Don’t you worry, sweet thing. I’ve got you, now. I’ll give you what you want--give you a whole litter of pups to remember me by.”_

_And he does, pinning Hanzo down to the forest floor to take what he wants, to give Hanzo something he never asked for; Hanzo finds himself smothered in leaf litter and dirt and the salty tang of his tears, as the man’s thrusting gets faster, faster, then stops, turns searing…_

“Hanzo!”

“No!” he cries, teary eyes flying open to stare blindly up at a high ceiling and the face of his alpha looming over him, and it takes Genji’s hands cupping his face and his soft voice in his ear to have Hanzo slowly coming back to himself. “N-no...no…”

“Shh, Hanzo,” Genji murmurs, tugging his mate to sit upright before drawing him in against his chest in a tight hug. He pets his fingers through Hanzo’s sweat-damp hair, pausing to rub and scratch at the base of Hanzo’s flattened ears as he cradles the omega snugly against him. “What’s wrong, my sweet? What happened?”

“Just...just a nightmare,” Hanzo whispers, his voice muffled as he buries his face into Genji’s neck, his tail tucked up between his legs. He can’t shake the feeling of the stranger’s hands all over him, of his cock plunging into his guts, his knot searing him on the inside with every thrust and the pulses of his cum, marking him and making him dirty where Hanzo could never wash away. “A....a memory, but…”

“Of what?” Genji tips his omega’s chin upward, concerned as he looks over Hanzo’s face--he worries about the state of the pups, if Hanzo’s stress could have any effect on them. He puts a palm over his mate’s belly just to reassure himself, to feel how he’s slightly swollen with the life within, and almost misses Hanzo’s pained little hiccup. “Hanzo…?”

“The...the first time I was knotted,” Hanzo chokes out, tensing up where he huddles into Genji’s side, his eyes fluttering closed to hide the tears. He digs his claws into Genji’s skin, ears pressing flat against his head to hide in his snowy hair. “It...it was horrible, I didn’t like it, some stranger pinned me down in the woods and--”

“Shh, Hanzo,” Genji cuts in, his voice as firm as he dares to be, one hand reaching down to Hanzo’s chin and tilting his head up so their eyes can meet. “That’s never going to happen again, sweetheart. Never again. You’re mine now, and I’ll protect you.” His gaze drops a little, his hand petting over Hanzo’s belly with slow strokes of his fingertips. “I’ll protect you, and what we’ve made together. I’ll fight to my last breath to keep you and our pups safe and happy. You know that, don’t you?”

And Hanzo nods, slowly, flinching back a little when Genji’s thumb comes under his eye to wipe away his tears; he lays his hand over his alpha’s, tangling their fingers together with a weak noise. For a moment they just sit in silence, Hanzo drawing his comfort from his alpha’s strong presence and his certainty, and Genji casting his worried gaze over his mate’s form; and when the moment has passed, Hanzo lets himself be guided to lay down, curling up on Genji’s side of the bed to wrap himself up in silken sheets that smell like his alpha.

“I’m going to go get you some water,” Genji tells him, voice soft as the fingers that card through Hanzo’s hair; he walks away to the sound of Hanzo’s soft whimpers, his keens as he burrows into the blankets, but when he comes back with a goblet of water in hand it’s to find his mate asleep. Hanzo’s face is lax and relaxed as he rests, his slightly furrowed brow the only sign of his distress--Genji sets the glass on the bedside table before he sits by his mate’s side, and it’s only when he’s watched Hanzo sleep for another half-hour to make sure he’s nightmare-free that he lays down himself. He pulls Hanzo up close to him, burying his nose in soft white hair and trying to force the images of his omega held down and knotted by someone who doesn’t deserve him out of his head so he, too, can get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In his dreams, Hanzo is alone--save for the tiny little life he carries inside him.

He’d first noticed the change a few weeks after his run-in outside the fishing village that he’s long since left; and what started out as a mild pain in his abdomen, nausea upon waking up, and lingering tiredness even after a full night’s sleep soon changed to crippling cramps along his legs and back, insomnia that kept him up for days, and a bone-deep exhaustion that made even the simplest tasks draining.

With it came the swell in his belly, and Hanzo spends the nights he can’t sleep slowly petting over the small bump, pretending he can feel the motion and heartbeat inside. 

It had been a struggle, coming to terms with the fact he’d been bred; for days he’d raged against it, hated the thing growing within him, cursed himself and the man who’d fucked him until he was hoarse and cried until he ran out of tears. He’d spent too many long nights staring down at the slight swell in his abdomen and debating the best way to get rid of it, the most painless way he could take a life--until the day came that he found himself curled up in his makeshift den with his hand on his slightly swollen belly and felt, for the first time in years, that he wasn’t entirely alone.

And when he cried that night, it was for entirely different reasons than before.

From there, Hanzo began to savour the change; because it meant a break to his loneliness, a companion in his life of isolation, and even more than that it meant that he’d actually made something: something precious and beautiful and perfect, something he could hug at night and savour. All his nights spent lying awake changed from dreading the next dawn to fantasizing about his child--how beautiful would the baby be, when it was born? Would it have Hanzo’s ears and tail, his lean-muscled build, or the dark green eyes of its sire? 

Hanzo likes to imagine that it won’t. He tells himself that his baby will look like him, like his family; will have Genji’s dimples when it smiles and his mother’s fine hair. 

Now when he sleeps, he’s met with dreams of a family, and of a happiness and completion that felt untouchable a month before. His daily tasks become easier, despite the fatigue--because now he’s not just working for himself. He’s fighting to help his baby survive, to keep it healthy and happy and safe, until it’s born and he can make all his affection and innate love tangible. 

But then comes the night when Hanzo wakes with a cry of pain, sitting upright and clutching his abdomen, where the agony radiates from. In the darkness of night he can’t see much, but what he can feel is horrifying enough: liquid heat, thick like gel between his fingers and soaking through his pants, pooling beneath him on the sandy floor. Another bolt of pain shoots through him and Hanzo howls, doubling over to claw at his belly, eyes rolling in his head from the overwhelming pain.

“N-no,” he gasps, then shriller as the pain mounts, more desperate with each rippling contraction of his insides. “No! No! No--!”

But his plea is lost in a surge of bile; Hanzo jerks to the side to vomit, and the sour flavour of his sick is cut through by the salt of his tears. Two more heaves have him emptying his stomach onto the ground and wailing his heartbreak, his muscles giving out before he’s managed to drag himself away from the burning stink of blood and bile--he collapses to the floor with a wretched, ruined noise and hugs himself, sobbing into the ground as another wave of pain surges through his whole body. 

“No,” he hiccups, his voice weak and choked by tears; he lets his eyes close, exhaustion overcoming him, running tandem with his despair to send him spiraling into blackness. “No…

...no…

“--zo?”

“...no…”

“Hanzo!”

He snaps awake with a cry, bolting upright and his hands going to his belly, fingers digging in like there’s anything there to protect; and he looks around blindly, seeing nothing but trees and dark shadows, rocky cave walls, dark green eyes--

But then there’s a hand on his cheek, and Hanzo snaps back to himself, blinking the tears from his vision to find himself staring into Genji’s face. 

“Hanzo,” Genji breathes, brows furrowed in concern and his touch soft as it strokes over his mate’s cheek, rubbing the tears away. “Shh...you’re safe, my love. You’re safe.” He pulls Hanzo in against his chest, hugging him and stroking his fingers through his long hair, scritching softly behind his flattened ears to hopefully ease the tension that has his body locked up and rigid. “You’re safe, Hanzo...I’ve got you.”

He doesn’t bother asking what the nightmare was about, this time--between the way Hanzo hugs his belly with all the strength he has or the utter despair in his sobbing, Genji is fairly certain that any more talk of what plagued him in his sleep will be enough to send Hanzo into a full breakdown. He’s content to cradle his mate close and pet through his hair, kiss his forehead, rock him gently while he sobs.

Hanzo, however, is not.

“Killed it,” he chokes, shaking his head with another heaving sob, burying his face in Genji’s chest like he’s trying to get away from his own thoughts. “M-my baby...I-I couldn’t even, I couldn’t--”

“Hanzo,” Genji interjects, his own voice pained, hurting in sympathy for what his brother--his mate--must have gone through, the agony he’d endured while alone and outcast. “Stop. Don’t--”

“I couldn’t keep it safe,” Hanzo sobs, and his claws hurt where they prick into Genji’s skin, but Genji can’t find the heart to say anything about it. “Couldn’t--it was all I had, I couldn’t--”

“Shh, Hanzo,” Genji whispers, squeezing him tighter in the warm cage of his arms, pressing kisses to his hair as his mate’s cries eventually start to fade. “Shh...shh…”

He lets Hanzo cry in his arms for the rest of the night, and when dawn comes it finds them both haggard, clinging to each other in the sun’s breaking light.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo wakes tangled up in sheets that smell of Genji, with the sound of his mate’s rumbling soft against his ear.

“My love,” Genji murmurs, nosing through the curtain of Hanzo’s inky hair to nuzzle at the soft skin of his cheek; he pulls Hanzo’s body closer, tucked up snug against him, and lets his hands slowly wander when he hears his omega’s sleepy purr.

Hanzo’s ear flicks, and when he yawns the morning sunlight gleams off his fangs. He snuggles down into the comfort of the warm blankets, the tip of his tail twitching in mild surprise when Genji’s hands come to rest cradling his pectorals. 

“...alpha…?”

“Shh, sweetheart.” Genji’s fingers knead at the warm, milk-heavy swells of Hanzo’s enlarged tits, his cock starting to chub up between his thighs at the soft whine that he earns. “Shh...you’re so beautiful, Hanzo. Let me enjoy you…”

Hanzo squirms against him--his tail swishes a little, soft fur tickling at Genji’s balls, and Genji pulls one hand away from Hanzo’s chest to grab at his hips instead, squeezing at the extra flesh he’s put on during his pregnancy hard enough to potentially bruise. He rolls them suddenly, pulling Hanzo to straddle his lap and pawing his kimono open to expose his omega’s rosy hole and little prick, already twitching and trying to perk up between Hanzo’s spread thighs.

“Look at you,” Genji breathes, running his palms down Hanzo’s body; over the supple swell of his milk-filled tits and the gentle curve of his round belly, stopping to squeeze his thick thighs and admire the pink cock jutting up short and fat between his legs. “So big, so beautiful for me...all heavy with our pups. And your tits…” 

He trails off on a low, pleased sigh, leaning up to nuzzle at Hanzo’s chest and savouring the warm, plush feel of his pectorals on his face, mouthing messily at the side of one tit before he finally gives in to the desire gnawing low in his belly and latches onto one of his dear omega’s puffy brown nipples. 

Hanzo squeals at the feeling, his fingers scrabbling at Genji’s head before sinking into his hair and hanging on; he arches into the hungry suckling of his mate with a keen that sounds pulled from his very core, his ears going flat against the sleep-mussed locks of his hair and his tail snapping upright to fan through the air. 

“Alpha,” he moans, tipping his head back and tightening his fingers in Genji’s dark hair, his eyes fluttering closed; and Genji’s smirk around his brother’s nipple is feral, milk bubbling at his lips as he pulls back, keeping the sensitive nub of flesh held between his teeth and delighting in his omega’s wrecked cry.

“That’s it, my sweet,” he purrs, finally letting the tormented nipple go--Hanzo’s whine is loud in the quiet of the room, equal parts relief and mourning--and he reaches across the bed to fumble in the nightstand, finally pulling out a small bottle of fine oil. “I have something special for you, today…”

He trails off with a hungry noise, spilling some of the oil across his fingers; and when they probe rudely at the tight pucker of his hole Hanzo squeals, his ears snapping up in alarm. “Alpha--?!”

“What?” Genji grins wider, slipping one finger past the clenched muscle and watching Hanzo shudder atop him. “Your little pussy is already all full of my pups, how am I supposed to fit my knot in there too?”

“I--I…” Hanzo trails off on a broken-sounding keen, his voice rising in pitch as Genji adds another finger, then spreads them wide--and when they move, plunging into Hanzo’s virgin hole again and again, the cry he gives is so raw, so desperate, that it has Genji’s cock starting to thicken up against his thigh.

“That’s it,” Genji murmurs, working his fingers in faster and feeling the quake of the muscles in Hanzo’s lower back; he grabs at his brother’s tail with his free hand, jerking the snowy fur up and out of the way to make it easier to work him open. “Does it feel good, Hanzo? You like having me play with your ass, while your pussy is so stuffed full of what I put there?”

Hanzo grits his teeth and doesn’t reply, but the choked whine that spills from him is all the response Genji needs--he presses his fingers in a little deeper and crooks them just so, and grins impishly when his fingertips brush against something soft and yielding and Hanzo all but screams in his ear.

“There it is,” he purrs, rubbing over that sensitive little gland again and again, watching enraptured as Hanzo’s cock--previously disinterested, mostly soft between his thighs--starts to twitch and perk up, flushing a red deep enough to rival the blush on Hanzo’s cheeks. “There’s your sweet spot….that feels good, doesn’t it, omega? Look at you…”

Hanzo nods frantically, his eyes screwed shut tight and his lower lip caught between his teeth, breathing hard through his nose as he clings to Genji and tries to hang on through the battery of sensation currently assaulting his nerves--each press of Genji’s fingers has a new bolt of pleasure racing through him, making his toes curl and his ears flatten and his fangs gnash in Genji’s ear. He almost tries to fight the feeling, so unaccustomed to how intense it is, the strange newness making every touch all the more powerful; and yet he’s helpless against it, able only to arch and tremble under his alpha’s touch.

The first press of Genji’s cock against his hole has Hanzo tensing up again, his ears flattening against his head as his mouth drops open on a silent cry; and Genji knows he should give him more time to adjust, knows he should be gentle and slow with him right now, but between the milk still dripping from Hanzo’s swollen tits and how tight he is clenched up around his cock Genji can’t find it in himself to keep his hips from lurching up. His rhythm is jerky and harsh and Hanzo’s whines sound wounded, his claws biting into Genji’s scalp--but it’s all just more stimulation, just more fuel to the fire burning white-hot in the bottom of his gut. By the time Hanzo’s relaxed and rocking into the thrusts, his own little cock chubbed up and drooling against his belly, Genji’s already on the verge of cumming.

 _Shame,_ he thinks, seating himself deep in the grip of Hanzo’s hole and growling as he fills him--again--with a fresh load of hot, creamy seed. _I’ll just have to breed him again._


	6. Chapter 6

This time around--with a devoted, loving mate by his side and a warm bed to sleep in, a home with all the comforts and luxuries he could ever ask for and enough good food to keep him sated--Hanzo finds his pregnancy to be nothing short of a delight.

He spends it spoiled by Genji’s affections and love; cooed at while they lay wrapped up and tangled together in bed, with Genji’s hands petting over his belly and kissing at the stretched skin, murmuring promises to the little life Hanzo carries inside. Instead of huddling in the cold and dark by himself, Hanzo spends his nights tucked up to his mate’s side and listening to him talk of the future they will have, the empire they will build together, all to leave to their little one. It will be perfect, Genji tells him, lips pressed against Hanzo’s temple to kiss at the soft skin there. They will have a perfect family.

But then the pup is born--and Hanzo is terrified.

He delivers in isolation--his instinct demands it, requires the safety that comes with being alone in his most vulnerable hour--and it’s only after, when he’s blinked the tears away and cradled the whimpering little thing up to his chest, that he can see what he and Genji have created.

The baby is small, a little boy with the ears and tail of an okami, and that is where the good news stops. Hanzo can’t help the horror that rises in his belly when he pets his fingers through the child’s downy hair, snowy locks cut through with streaks of a black dark as night; and the baby’s ears, soft and small and fluffy as they are, share that piebald trait, with one being solid black and the other the same white as Hanzo’s own. Hanzo nuzzles at the child’s cheek with a worried little noise, his ears pinned flat against his head; and the large, bright eyes that blink up at him are mismatched, one cool blue and the other silver.

Hanzo feels like he could cry.

How long he’s waited for this moment--to hold his and Genji’s child in his arms--and yet he’s been cursed, given a unique, beautiful thing that won’t be able to adhere to Genji’s expectations of perfection. Hanzo’s mind runs wild with his fears as he clings to the baby, petting almost obsessively over his soft hair and velvety ears; will Genji throw them both out, once he sees that Hanzo isn’t capable of giving him the perfection he deserves? Will he be forced to get rid of the child--or, even worse, will Genji demand the imperfect genes be removed from the gene pool altogether? Will he have to go back to scraping out a living on the streets with another mouth to feed, another body to protect, and leave all of this--his comforts, his luxuries, his lover--behind?

“I’m so sorry,” Hanzo whispers, his lips moving against one black ear as he cradles his baby closer to his chest, holding him in the protection of his arms while he quietly cries. How is it that he’s managed to fail in both of his pregnancies? “Oh, gods...I’m so, so sorry…”

But then there’s a noise--steps, outside the closet he’s chosen to make his nest in--and Hanzo snaps upright, ears perked and alarmed, as the door opens. Genji stands there, blinking down at him blearily before he asks, “...Hanzo? What...what are you…?”

He trails off, his voice dying in his throat and his eyes widening as his gaze finally falls upon the tiny bundle nestled in Hanzo’s grip; the stubby tail that swishes under Hanzo’s forearm, the ears tickling against Hanzo’s chin. Genji hits his knees, staring at the baby that his mate holds so protectively, and when he finally manages to tear his gaze away it’s only to look up at Hanzo’s face with an expression of pure and absolute delight.

“Hanzo,” he breathes, shuffling closer to lay a hand on his omega’s tear-streaked cheek, to pull him in for a kiss--and yet Hanzo resists, stiffening under his touch, making Genji pull away with a confused noise. “Hanzo, what’s wrong, sweetness? Look, you did it, you did it--”

“I’m...I’m so sorry,” Hanzo whimpers, cradling the newborn even closer, curling his body to put himself in the way if Genji does lash out, if he finally sees Hanzo’s mistake. “Please don’t be mad--please...it’s not his fault, please…”

“Hanzo,” Genji presses, reaching for the hand that holds their child and tugging so he can get a glimpse of his son’s face. “What are you talking about--?”

His voice dies in his throat as he finally sees what his dear Hanzo has been working so hard to hide--the piebald ears, the dual-colored hair, the mismatched eyes. Genji can only stare, taking in the sight of his son, the unique traits he carries; but before he can so much as take a breath to verbally admire the child, Hanzo is bursting into tears, hiding the baby again in the safety of his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, shaking his head, his dainty little ears pinned flat against his head. “I’m so sorry--please don’t hurt him, it’s not his fault--”

“Hurt him?” Genji echoes, his voice made hoarse with disbelief. “Hanzo, no--sweetness, why would I ever hurt him? Look at him, he’s beautiful…”

Hanzo hiccups, looking up at his alpha uncertainly. “...you...you’re not mad?”

Genji can’t help his breathless chuckle as he reaches out to pet the child’s hair, toying with one of the dark strands and rolling it gently between his fingertips. “Mad? Why would I be mad? Look at what we’ve made, Hanzo--look at what you gave me. He’s perfect...”

He trails off on a pleased sigh, leaning down to kiss his son’s head, right between the twitching ears--and then he wraps an arm around Hanzo, pulling both of his okami into a tight hug and purring for them both. 

“My family,” Genji murmurs, giving Hanzo a smile before he guides him into a chaste, slow kiss; and when he pulls away, it’s with his eyes on their child, pride making them bright. “Have you named him yet?”

Hanzo shakes his head, resting his cheek on Genji’s shoulder. Now that he’s certain he and his baby are safe, he finds he’s absolutely exhausted. “No...I wanted you to.”

“Then I will.” Genji gazes down at his son for a moment, then murmurs, “I will name him Nagato, after one of the greatest warriors to ever live. That way any and all who know him will know just how special he is, that he will be a wonder; and he can start carving his own path to greatness right now.”

“Our little Nagato,” Hanzo repeats, smiling through his tears. “I love it.”

He closes his eyes and leans his full weight against Genji’s chest, savouring the feeling of his family tucked up close--and he realizes with a rush of emotion that he’s finally made it.

He’s come home, and he’s finally safe.


End file.
